Revenge
by Ruby Halliwell
Summary: Isabelle Petrova has spent the last five hundred years hunting down her sister to make her pay for the deaths of their family. But now that she's had her revenge is it time to settle down? Isabelle is uncertain what will happen now Elijah, the only friend she's had all her immortal life, has his family back. Could his brother, Kol, be the one to convince her to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

Isabelle stepped up to front door of the old abandoned house and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment listening, inside she could hear Rose and Trevor arguing about going through with this and the sound of one steady heartbeat. So Rosemarie was keeping a human here. Isabelle knocked on the door three times and straightened her leather jacket before opening the door, stepping inside her heels clicking on the wood floor. Rosemarie descended the stairs in front her, she froze when she caught sight of the older vampire.

"Isabelle?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Isabelle answered with a smirk, her British accent seeping through prominently. "I go by Bella these days."

"I was expecting Elijah," she stated.

"Rosemarie, did you really think Elijah would just wonder in here all exposed. He sent me to see what you wanted. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Of, course. In here," she told Isabelle gesturing to her left. "I apologize about the house."

"What's a little dirt?" Isabelle asked smirking. "I completely understand." Flinging the door shut behind her, Isabelle walked into the room she gestured too. "So, what gave you the courage to call Elijah?"

"I wanted my freedom, I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet... What was his name?" Isabelle asked turning to face her, tilting my head to the side.

"Trevor."

"Ah, yes. I can pardon you both if I see fit."

"Katerina Petrova." Isabelle flinched at her sister name, her expression hardening.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rosemarie stated.

Isabelle sat down crossing her legs still not smiling. "Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is my darling sister?" Isabelle questioned, venom filling every word.

"You don't seem surprised by this."

"When you called and invited Elijah into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls we summarized it had everything to do with Katerina. Why do you think he sent me?" The corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk. "Do you have her in your possession?" Isabelle asked.

"You're still close to Elijah then?"

"Do not answer one question with another, Rosemarie."

"No, I don't," she told her. Isabelle smirk slipped and she frowned at Rose unhappy. "I have something better." Isabelle raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "I have a Doppelgänger."

"That's not possible," Isabelle said shaking her head. "The family line ended with Katerina's child. Our father saw to that."

"That's wrong," Rosemarie answered, a smug smile on her face.

"Well, show her to me."

"Isabelle, you and Elijah are people of honor, you can be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that you will be pardoned," Isabelle swore.

"Follow me."

Isabelle stood, following Rosemarie through a doorway to their left and down a corridor. Rose led Isabelle through another door at the end and she was stood at the top of a staircase that split two ways. She looked down curious, her eyes flickered over Trevor and landed on the human in the room. If she hadn't been able to hear her heart beat she would have been certain it was Katerina. Isabelle froze staring, her thoughts and emotions kept hidden behind the calm mask she had perfected over the years.

Isabelle blurred so she was in front of Elena, who stepped back gasping. Isabelle wordlessly stepped past her walking a round a table that was in the centre of the room and sitting down on the sofa behind it. She took her cell phone from her jacket pocket and called him.

Isabelle knew Rosemarie and Trevor would be able to hear the entire conversation. "Yes?" Elijah answered.

"I'm with Rosemarie, she came through Elijah."

"How?" he asked.

"She's found a Doppelgänger, it would appear Katerina's child lived, her line continued. You should come," Isabelle told him. The line disconnected and Trevor winced knowing he was coming.

"Wait," the Doppelgänger spoke turning to face Isabelle. "Your not Elijah?"

Isabelle chuckled at her and shook her head. "No, my name is Isabelle Petrova."

"Petrova? You're related to Katherine?"

"Evidently," Isabelle said sarcastically. "My baby sister went to a lot of trouble to make the world think she was dead and I'm by far the least scary thing looking for her."

* * *

Knocking echoed through the house cutting off the conversation. Trevor whimpered but didn't move. Isabelle gestured for Rosemarie to go get Elijah while she kept an eye on the Doppelgänger. Just moments later Elijah appeared at the top of the stairs looking at Elena with wonder. Quicker than Elena could process he was in front of her, she jumped but he was undeterred. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck, the girl was trembling with fear and Isabelle smirked. Elijah smiled at me briefly before leaning back.

"She's human," he said in wonder. "Hello, there." He looked down at the girl and she trembled looking up at him not speaking. "We have a long journey ahead of us we should be leaving. Isabelle?"

Isabelle stood smiling and stepped up to Elijah side. Elena stepped away from Isabelle and Elijah looking at Trevor and Rosemarie. "Please don't let them take me." Isabelle looked up at Elijah questioning and he nodded.

"Isabelle has one last piece of business to attend, and then we can go," Elijah told the girl, Isabelle smiled stepping past her.

She walked towards Trevor silently. "I have waited so long for this day, I am truly sorry for helping Katerina and betraying you all."

"Your apology is not necessary," Isabelle told him.

"Yes, yes it is." Isabelle walked behind him as he spoke. "I was your husband and I let Katerina suck me in." He looked up at Elijah then. "You trusted me with her and I failed you, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are the guilty one," Isabelle agreed. "Rosemarie here she was loyal to you, that I honour. Where was your loyalty? To me, your wife. To the family that you pledged to serve?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted," Isabelle said, turning to walk away. Elijah appeared in front of Trevor, twisting his head straight off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

Rosemarie screamed and the human put her hand over her mouth retching. "You..." Rosemarie hissed looking at me.

"Don't," Isabelle told her sounding bored. Elijah walked to my side smirking. "Your free Rose."

"He was your husband," she begged.

"Was, over 500 hundred years ago, before he made the mistake every other man Katerina sets her sights on makes."

Rose sobbed and Elijah turned to Elena. "Come," he requested.

"What about the moonstone?" She asked her voice trembling and Isabelle's head snapped round to meet Elijah's gaze.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Isabelle asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?" She asked.

"I can help you get it," Elena said. Isabelle tilted my head to the side looking at her intently. Elena was the spitting image of Katerina, obviously, but she didn't seem to have the same self regard Katerina did, the fact that she was telling the truth was clear in her eyes.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way," Elena stated. So maybe she was a little but like Katerina, she was manipulative, Isabelle sighed raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms. _Silly girl._

"Are you negotiating with me?" Isabelle looked over at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," she insisted. Isabelle looked back the girl and attempted to compel her. Isabelle pursed her lips, frowning when it didn't work.

"What is this vervain doing round your neck?" she asked ripping her necklace off and casting it aside, seriously pissed off now. She gasped in shock when Isabelle grabbed a fist full of her hair and held her still, forcing Elena to look at her. "Tell me where the moonstone is." Isabelle's compulsion worked this time.

"In the tomb under the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." Isabelle released her and horror filled her expression as she realized what had happened.

"Interesting," Elijah breathed, smirking. The sound of glass smashing above got our attention.

"What was that?" Isabelle hissed at Rose.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked her.

"I don't know," she repeated more forcefully. Isabelle looked at Elijah and he nodded. Isabelle grabbed the Doppelgängers arm and pulled her along with them. Elijah ascended the steps first and Elena stumbled along beside Isabelle.

"Move," she hissed at Elena pushing her forward forcefully. They reached the main door and Isabelle turned to face Elijah and Rose. Before she could speak a vampire ran behind me, Isabelle turned but she couldn't make out who it was. Isabelle released the human and Elijah moved to her side. The vampire blurred passed the top of the stairs and they all turned that way.

"Rose?" Elijah asked again.

"I don't know who it is."

The vampire ran between them and Elijah instinctively moved in front of Isabelle. "Up here," a voice said and Elijah moved for the stairs but Bella caught his arm and shook her head. "Down here."

A stake was driven into Isabelle's shoulder from behind and she bit back a cry of pain. Elijah huffed and pulled it out. "You okay?" he whispered and Isabelle nodded. "Excuse me, to whom it may concern. Your making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat us. You can't." Isabelle chuckled lightly at him and he grinned back.

"Did you hear that?" Isabelle asked rhetorically, just as loud, Elijah stepped towards the coat stand in the corner pulling the hooks off as she spoke. "You can't beat us! We want the girl."

"On the count of three, or heads will roll," he finished for her. He snapped the last hook off before turning to Isabelle. _"Hide, please."_ He mouthed the words silently at me and Isabelle blurred away doing as he asked. "Do we understand each other?" Isabelle hid in an alcove in the room where Elijah had killed Trevor.

"Wait!" Isabelle heard the human say. "I'll come with you. Please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

Isabelle heard Elijah move at vampire speed up the stairs and the human gasped. "What game are you playing with me?" he asked her.

Still listening intently, she could hear a clicking noise followed by a small bang. Elijah grunted in pain but Isabelle forced myself to stay where she was like he had asked. Elijah snarled, and then gun shots began going off. _Guns? Really?_ She shook her head, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. There was some thumping noises then and Isabelle deduced it was someone falling down the steps, going by how loud it was possibly two people.

Elijah grunted, then gasped and Isabelle could hear as his skin decimated. They had staked him. She held her breath listening very carefully. "What did you do?" Rose screeched.

"Who are you?" Isabelle heard a male voice asked. The sound of Rose leaving at vampire speed echoed through the ceiling.

Isabelle listened to the reunion between the human and the two vampires. They left shortly after and she waited until she was certain they were gone. When she found Elijah he was staked to the front door. Isabelle pulled the stake out and waited.

"Finally," she breathed when Elijah's colour came back. Isabelle held out her hand for him and he smiled taking it pulling himself up.

* * *

Isabelle had reluctantly left Elijah's side this morning to check up on the information that the Doppelgänger had given them. She was just approaching the tomb but someone had beaten her to it. Caroline walked up the stairs and Isabelle blurred out grabbing her throat before she could react.  
"Well, what do we have here? A baby vamp?" Bella took a deep breath. "You almost still smell human, you can't be more than six months old." She released her neck, gripping a her hair and pushed her ahead back towards the stairs. As they reached the bottom Isabelle could hear voices.

"I also brought you this," she heard Elena say speak. "It's your family history-"

"Does it mention me?" Isabelle asked. Elena turned shocked and Katerina's eyes fell on her sister.

"Caroline," Elena gasped.

Isabelle released Caroline who was instantly beside Elena. "Isabelle," Katerina said her name through clenched teeth.

"Hello, baby sis," Isabelle greeted with smirk. "Miss me?"

"Your Katherine's sister?" Caroline asked.

"That's me," Isabelle smirked, walking over to the bag the girl had brought. "I still don't know your name." She hinted looking in the bag and getting what I wanted.

"Elena. My name's Elena."

Isabelle smiled politely, pulling the blood out. Katerina slammed into the invisible barrier in attempt to get to it. "Katerina, you don't look so good," Isabelle smiled maliciously. "I wonder how long before your body shuts down? Can't imagine it will be pleasant." She took the lid off and swallow a few mouthfuls. "Human blood too. You tap a vein, Elena?" Isabelle smirked at her horrified expression. She stepped so she was just out of Katerinas reach. "You want some?" Katerina glared knowing Isabelle wouldn't give it her. Isabelle tipped the blood on the floor just outside the tomb and Katerina's face changed. "Oops, all gone." She threw the bottle behind her and Katherine let out a snarl.

"Why are you here?" She asked her older sister.

"Katerina, its taken me over 500 years to find you. Surely you knew I'd stop for a visit when I did?"

"All this because she stole your husband?" Elena asked, Isabelle turned to look at her and shook my head. "So why, then?"

"Because she's the reason our family is dead."

* * *

A/N: Posted on 24/04/2014. Ruby x.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Elena glanced at Katherine stunned and Caroline scowled. Isabella shot her sister one last glared before turning back to Elena. "The vampires who rescued you yesterday, who are they?"

Elena opened her mouth to answer but Caroline placed her hand on her friends shoulder shaking her head. Elena and Caroline had a stare down for a moment before Elena shook her off and answered.

There was something about Isabella that made Elena feel that she could be trusted. Elena told Bella about Stefan and Damon. She even offer to take Bella to the boarding house. Bella sat in the backseat ignoring Caroline repeatedly telling Elena that this was a bad idea and that Stefan would not like it. Bella wanted to ask why Caroline was such a expert on her best friends boyfriend. Bella was out of the car and in the boarding house before either of the girls could move. Bella leaned against a wall near the exit and smirk. Rose was sat facing away from her on the couch with one vampire beside her, the other brother was facing the fireplace with his arm resting on the mantel. "Where was my invite?" Bella asked.

Rose stood spinning round and the vampire by the fireplace came at me. Bella leant down, grabbing the small stake from her boot. She held it in front of her and he ran straight into it. Bella watched him sink to his knees and she stepped over him settling into a chair beside Rose. Caroline and Elena appeared at that moment. "So introductions? Rosemarie?"

Damon pulled the stake out and stood turning, walking back over to the fireplace. Elena and Caroline remained in the doorway. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she gestured to them.

"And you are?" Damon asked.

"Isabelle Petrova, but you can call me Bella."

"Petrova?" Stefan asked. "As in..."

"Katerina, yes. My little sister."

"She never mentioned you," Damon accused.

"Of course she wouldn't, I was one of the people she was running from back in 1864. Now, I promised Barbie I'd tell you the whole story but I want something in return."

"And what would that be?" Damon questioned.

"You're promise you'll help me make Katerina pay for what she has done."

"And why would we do that?" Damon demanded.

"Because you need us as much as we need you," Bella stated, moving gracefully across the room and sitting in a chair distancing herself from Damon and Rose.

"We?" Stefan asked

"Me and Elijah."

Damon smirked smugly at her. "Sorry to be the one to break it to you sweetheart, but your boyfriends out of action."

"Because you staked him? Hardly, Elijah is an original. He's not dead." There was no need to correct him on the boyfriend comment, if he wanted to make half baked assumptions that was his choice.

"Your lying!" Damon hissed.

"She's not, I assure," came Elijah's voice from behind me. Isabelle smirked at the brothers shocked expressions.

"How...?" Stefan trailed off.

Elijah ignored him as he moved to stand beside Isabelle. He swooped down brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Hello, darling," he greeted, a mischievous gleam in his eye. He must have heard Damon's statement. Bella let out a loud laugh and Elijah sat on the arm of the chair.

"He means no harm, I promise. We came to offer you a deal."

"And why would we take a deal from you."

Bella rolled my eyes already bored with the older Salvatore. "Because we want Klaus dead just as much as you do."

"I don't understand you want Klaus dead but you killed Trevor for betraying him and you want Katherine to pay too," Elena spoke up.

"We each have our own reasons for wanting Katerina dead," Elijah answered.

"After my sister bore her illegitimate child my father took it away. He told us he had killed the child but it would appear that was a lie," Bella said eyeing Elena. "Katerina and I were sent to England. My father arranged a marriage for me so I could keep an eye on my sister. I married Trevor just days after we arrived. I had hoped what happened in Bulgaria would curb my sisters flirtatious behaviour but it only served to make her more reckless. We had been there little more than a month before Trevor introduced us to Lord Niklaus Mikealson and his brother, Elijah," Bella recounted the last months of my human life. The silence in the room was deafening at this revelation.

"Yes, Klaus is my brother," Elijah stated.

Elena was the one to speak. "We heard that, I'm just processing."

Elijah smirked. "I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term your looking for is OMG."

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?" Stefan asked.

"Our whole family was, our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother?" Damon questioned. "And you want him dead?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "In case you hadn't already gathered it is nearly impossible to kill an original. Sun doesn't harm us, fire won't work, neither will werewolf bites which are fatal to normal vampires only the wood from one tree can be used against us. My family made sure that tree burned."

"But witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth, so they collected some ash from the tree when it burned. They also made some very special silver blades that the ash will stick to. Dip the blade in the ash and drive into the heart of Original and they are more of less dead but it has to stay there," Bella explained. "Every creature has to have a weakness to maintain the balance."

"That doesn't make sense," Elena stated. "If Originals are immune to the Sun then why is does Klaus what to break the Sun and Moon Curse so bad?"

Elijah smirked at the Doppelganger. "The curse of the Sun and the Moon. Its also biblical sounding don't you think?"

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"My brother was the one who created most of the documents containing information on the curse."

"Hang on," Stefan spoke up. "Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings and any other cultural continent we felt like planting it in," Elijah stated.

"But why?" Damon asked.

"They easiest way to discover the existence of a Doppelganger or to get your hand on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two waring species on the look out for them," Bella clued them in smiling smugly.

"So its not Aztec at all?" Caroline questioned.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake," Elijah stated with his usual calmness. "It doesn't exist."

"What?" everyone else in the room asked simultaneously.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse-" Bella cut across Elena.

"Oh, there's a curse just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's curse that was placed on Klaus himself."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years," Elijah continued. "And you are his only hope." He looked pointedly at Elena.

"Well, what is this curse?"

"My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my fathers son, my mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret, Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this he hunted down and he killed my mothers lover and his entire family, not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena questioned sounding confused.

"The Vampires and the Werewolves."

"So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both," Elijah answered.

"Both?" Stefan and Damon asked at the same time.

"Yes, both," Elijah repeated. "A Hybrid deadlier than any werewolf or vampire, nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches of nature saw to it that my brothers werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus want's to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed Klaus would sire his own blood line, he would build his own race endangering not just vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena stated.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed now, he must die."

"That right there. That doesn't make sense why would you want to kill him?"

"The witch who caged my brothers werewolf side was our mother. Klaus was furious when he found out, so furious that he confronted our mother and ripped her heart clean from her chest."

"So you want revenge?" Stefan asked. Elijah looked at him impassively and nodded.

"But you mentioned daggers, we can kill him," Elena suggested.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heels," Bella explained. "And an Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the problem, the dagger does not work."

"So your saying Klaus can't be killed?" Stefan asked us both.

"There is one way to kill any supernatural creature," Bella told him. "At the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch," Stefan stated. "But what witch would be strong enough to take on Klaus?"

"That would be me," Bella said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Katerina and I come from a line of witches, but powers we're only passed on to the first born daughter. I kept mine because the blood that made me a vampire was the blood of an Original."

"So your powerful enough to take down Klaus?" asked Damon.

"Not alone, no," she told him. "There is a site somewhere here in Mystic Falls, you will know of it Damon. Where Emily Bennett was hung for witch craft, years before hundred of witches we're killed in the exact same spot, the founders I believe thought it would be poetic if Emily was killed in the same place. If I can tap into that power then I can channel it."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is in transition. That is when he will be most vulnerable, Isabelle will have enough power to kill Klaus. There is one more thing you should know, when Katerina was human the witches made an Elixer. This Elixer would bring the Doppleganger back after the sacrifice."

"You have something that could save Elena's life?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Elijah answered.

"But why would we even need it?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus can only be killed when in transition and for that to happen so must the Sacrifice."

"You must understand, Elena," Bella spoke. "Obviously no one has ever tested the Elixir and there is no guarantee, you should consider your other options first. This is a last resort."

"Other options?" Elena asked.

"Being turned," Bella stated. Stefan and Elena shared a long look and she sensed I'd hit a nerve. "There is one more piece of information you must know before you make this decision. I am going to do everything in my power to kill Klaus, but should it go and he survives he is going to need you alive."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"When Elijah's mother created the curse she put on Klaus she made a loop hole that would ensure if he ever broke it he would not be able to make anymore hybrids. Your blood is the only thing that will make them survive, if you survive as a human you'll never be free of Niklaus." Elena nodded that she understood. This information changed things.

"Okay, we'll talk. So where does this leave Katherine?"

Bella smirked up at Elijah before looking back at Elena. "I have spend over 500 years wondering the best way to get back at my sister. To break his curse Klaus needs to sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire as well as the Doppelganger. What could be more poetic than Katerina still being used in the very ritual she died to escape all those years ago? So my sister needs to stay where she is until Klaus comes."

"And how do you know Klaus will come?" Elena asked.

"Because I am going to send for him," Bella stated.

* * *

A/N: Posted on 24/04/2014. Ruby x.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bella glanced calmly around the shocked faces in the room. "Let me get the straight," Damon said stepping away from the fire place. "You're going to simply call the most feared vampire in existence and he's is simply going to come running. Why?"

Bella jutted out her chin defensively. "Because he trusts me, after all when I was first turned Elijah and I were working for him. He thinks I've spent the time away from him tracking Elijah down."

"What really happened?" Elena asked. Caroline shot her 'what-are-you-doing?' glance and Elena simply glared back.

"After what happened with Katerina Elijah was torn, he'd sworn to stick with Niklaus always but he had feelings for my sister. About a decade later Elijah broke from his brother, Niklaus immediately sent me after him to get him back. Elijah is the one who turned me, so it wasn't hard to find him. He told me the truth, that Niklaus had killed my whole family because Katerina got herself turned to stop the sacrifice. I swore then I'd make her pay, Elijah and I have been together ever since." Elijah smiled down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"So how will that get Klaus here?" Damon pushed.

"All I have to go is call Niklaus, say I have finally tracked Elijah down and he will be here before I can snap my fingers." Everyone sat in silence for a few moments while Bella's word sank in.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Elijah stood offering Bella his hand and pulling her to her feet. "Bella will make her call tonight and we will let you know when its done."

They began making their way out when Elena stood up. "Bella," she said loudly causing the vampire to turn back surprised.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to meet for dinner tomorrow? I don't really know a lot about my real family and I can't go to Katherine. I'd like to have a chance to get to know you."

"Sure," Bella said with a small smile. Elena turned back to her friends who all, apart from Damon, were looking at her like she was insane.

"What?" Elena asked defensively.

* * *

Elena slid into a booth at Mystic Grill where she had arranged to meet Bella. Bella followed her in merely minutes later.

"Hey," Elena greeted. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, I gotta admit I'm a little confused. I know you think you might be able to relate to me because I'm not Katerina, but you should know I'm not Stefan either."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Elena, Stefan's a legend in the vampire world. He coined the phrase 'The Ripper'. He spent the twenties drinking his way through New Orleans populations. He may present a front of control, eating bunnies but his control will always be a big question. I don't deny who I am. I feed from humans, you need to know that."

"You think that would make a difference to me?" Elena asked.

"Does it?" Bella shot back.

"So you're not a saint and I don't want to pretend to be. I just want a chance to get to know you."

"Okay," Bella said. "Shoot."

"Okay, how old are you exactly?"

"Including my human years?" Bella asked and Elena nodded. "I was born September 20th 1471, I was turned just days after Katerina on April 10th 1492. I was twenty years old, so altogether I'm five hundred and forty years old."

"Wow," Elena breathed, stunned for a moment. "I bet you've seen amazing things."

"Well, life with Elijah is never boring. He took me to meet Michelangelo in Rome in 1509. In 1559 we went to Queen Elizabeth I coronation. We met Shakespeare as well, which was not as exciting as you might think but he was constantly trying to get me into bed!"

"No," Elena gasped, a giggle bubbling over. "You bedded Shakespeare?"

Bella shook her head with a laugh. "No, Will just liked to try his luck. We were there at the start of the Thirty Years War. We were amongst the first group of people to visit the Taj Mahal in 1643. We witnessed the Plague hit London in 1665. We were in Boston during the Massacre in 1770. We witnessed the signing of the Declaration of Independence. We were there was George Washington took office in 1789."

"What else?" Elena asked eagerly, thoroughly enjoying Isabella recounting her life.

"We were in Egypt in 1799 when the Rosetta Stone was discovered. We spent a few month in New York in 1931 were we met Edgar Allan Poe. We were there at the start of the California Gold Rush. Elijah took me to meet Sigmund Freud in 1906. We went to the first Olympic Winter Games in 1924."

"You and Elijah must be close then?" Elena said, longing evident in her voice but Bella wasn't sure if it was for Elijah or the closeness she had with with him.

"Yes, I guess you could say we are. He's the only person I trust."

"What really happened back in Bulgaria?"

"Katerina was always getting herself into trouble, mostly it was harmless but when she was sixteen she got pregnant outside of marriage. Our father was furious, he disowned Katerina the moment he found out. After she'd had the child Papa took her straight away. He told us he had killed her. Katerina was beside herself. Papa told he was going to send Katerina away, I begged to go with her but he said she would ruin my name too if she went. It was my mother who arranged the marriage between Trevor and I, it was the only way Papa would let me go. We hadn't been in England long when Trevor introduced us to the Mikaelson brothers."

"Klaus and Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Bella said with a nod. "Katerina was bewitched by them both. They moved her into the mansion they were living in, I warned it was wrong, something felt off from the beginning. Why would two noblemen be interested in a ruined girl, when I said this to Katerina she got defensive of course and went anyway. One night after a ball Trevor and I were staying at their house. It was the middle of the night when Niklaus came in and dragged me out of bed by my hair, he demanded to know where Katerina was, I told him I didn't know. He compelled me before he believed me. Elijah ordered him to let me go. When they returned the next day Elijah told me about the curse and Katerina's role, but she had found out and fled, then tricked a vampire into turning her. He told me about Trevors involvement. That night he turned me, and I've been hunting my sister ever since."

"So you have no family left?"

"Only you. I gave up on Katerina the day she left me to the mercy of Klaus, he would have killed me if not for Elijah and she didn't care. She saved her own skin and left me to die."

There was a sadness in Elena's eyes that clearly said she could sympathize with what Bella felt. "And you have Elijah," Elena added. Bella got an indulgent look on her face and nodded with a small smile. Elena loved Stefan, she knew that but there was some tension between then over her turning so she had been questioning their relationship for a while. And then she'd met Elijah, and even though he'd been intimidating, he'd mad her heart race in a way similar to how Stefan used to. But he didn't anymore, that had stunned her.

She quickly squashed down any feeling she had for him when she'd seen him with Bella. They looked so happy together. And why wouldn't they. They were both beautiful and immortal. Next to Bella she almost felt plain, why would Elijah look twice at her when he had Bella warming his bed. Elena shook her head at where her thoughts were going.

She looked back up and opened her mouth to speak but Bella's phone ringing stopped her. Bella smiled and pulled it out. "Who is it?" Elena asked, at Bella expression.

"Its Klaus. He's in town."

* * *

A/N: Posted on 24/04/2014. Ruby x.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

Isabelle was out of her seat before Elena could fully comprehend what she had said. She reached into booth pulling Elena to her feet by her elbow and keeping a firm grip on her arm she steered towards the door. "We need to get you out of here," Isabelle explained when Elena started to resist. Elena gave in then and allowed Bella to guide her outside. "Did you drive here?"

"Yes," Elena answered as the pair dashed across the parking lot.

"Give me your keys," Isabelle requested when they reached her car. Elena fished them out as she headed for the passenger side then tossed them across the car to Bella who caught them easily. Both women climbed and Isabelle slammed the car into drive, peeling from the parking lot. Isabelle pulled out her cell and dialed Elijah putting it on speaker. "He's here." Bella spoke before Elijah had chance.

"Are you still with Elena?"

"Yes, I'm dropping her off at the Salvatore's now."

"Where shall I meet you?"

"The Tomb, I'm gonna hand Katerina over to him."

"Okay," Elijah said and then the call cut off.

Isabelle pulled the car up in front of the Boarding House, then reached across Elena pulling the handle on her door and pushed it open. "Go," she ordered.

Elena hesitated after unfastening her seat belt and looked over at her ancestor. "I want to go with you," she protested.

Isabelle paused choosing her words carefully. "Elena, I need you to stay here. For this to work we all have certain roles to play. Niklaus can't see me being your friend or bringing you along places or he will question my loyalties. Let me and Elijah meet with him first. You'll get to meet him soon enough, you don't need to be in such a rush." Isabelle paused then looking through the windshield. "I need to apologize now for how I'm going to be while Niklaus is around but he is going to expect me to be a certain way if he is to believe I'm still loyal, okay?" Isabelle asked, glancing back at Elena earnestly. Elena nodded, moving to climb out just as the Salvatore brothers came out to see what was going on. "I'll return your car later." Elena nodded again, closing the car door behind her and stepping away.

Isabelle drove the car away. Once she was clear of the Boarding House she pulled over. She dialed the number Niklaus had text her off and waited uncertainly for him to answer.

"Isabelle Petrova," Klaus greeted. "I hope you have good news for me."

"Nik, you know I'd never call if I had bad news."

Niklaus laughed down the line. "Where shall I meet you Isabelle?" Klaus asked.

"The Vampire Tomb, by the old Lockwood Cellars. One hour." Isabelle hung up before Klaus could respond. She pulled back onto the road and headed to meet Klaus and Elijah.

* * *

Isabelle sat on the small wall at the top of the steps by the tomb with Elijah stood beside her when Niklaus arrived.

"I didn't realize you had extended an invitation to my brother as well," Klaus said.

"He was in town for the same reason we are, we have a common goal. Its just good sense for us to work together."

"The last time I checked Elijah wanted me dead."

"All I desire is that you return out family to me, Niklaus. So if helping you break the curse and defeat Mikeal is the way to do that then I'm here to help."

Niklaus eyes his brother warily before nodding. "So where is my doppelganger?" Klaus asked Isabelle. "I'm assuming she's not here, so there will no doubt be a good reason why you dragged me out into the wood." The or else hung unsaid in the air.

Isabelle nodded. "Your Doppelganger is safe," she told Niklaus. She wanted to wretch at talking about Elena that way but like she explained to Elena she had to play her part. "I have something else for you but before I hand it over I want you make me a promise."

"And what is that?" Klaus asked.

"For you to use her in the sacrifice as you originally planned, but at the vampire."

Niklaus grinned devilishly. "I take it you mean Katerina, you still have not forgiven her?"

"No," Isabelle said coldly with a shake of her head. "Do I have your word?"

"Of course, it's a fitting punishment for her desertion. I wish I'd thought of it myself. You have my word once I am done with her, I'll sacrifice her."

Isabelle stood, making her way to the steps gesturing for Niklaus to follow her. She led both brothers down the stairs, Klaus stopped at the bottom, Elijah just behind him leaning against the wall casually. Isabelle stepped up to the tomb door stopping just on the outside of the invisible barrier. She pulled a blood bag from the inside pocket of her coat and ripped it open with her teeth emptying the contents onto the floor out of Katerina reached.

Katerina appeared against the barrier banging wildly she was so hungry. When she finally stopped she noticed the two Original brothers. "Klaus," she gasped in fear, her voice barely above a whisper she was so weak.

"Hello, love," Klaus greeted and Katerina stepped back as if she could get away from him.

Isabelle picked up a stick and drew a pentacle into the dirt. She motioned Klaus to step back. She walked into the center and began chanting in Latin to lower the barrier keeping Katerina in. As soon as it was down Katerina made a run for it but Niklaus was there blocking her way. He grabbed her arm and pushed her up the stairs.

"So what happens now?" Isabelle asked.

"The full moon is a week away, so we have that long to prepare. I need to meet this Doppelganger. I'll contact you tomorrow to arrange that."

With that Niklaus walked away pushing Katerina along. Elijah put his arm around her and Isabelle leaned into the gesture relief seeping through her. "I'm glad that is over." Elijah pulled her in closer and the pair set off for Elena's car.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the boarding house Stefan, Damon and Elena all walked out to meet them.

"Well?" Damon said in lieu of a greeting.

"Niklaus has Katerina, he's going to sacrifice her. He's going to need a werewolf so I'd tell your friend Tyler to lay low until this is over. He wants to meet you, Elena."

"Absolutely no way," Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes and Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?" she demanded of her boyfriend.

Isabelle spoke before Stefan could. "With all due respect Stefan, you really have no choice. Niklaus will simply take her if she does not go to him willingly."

Elena leveled a glare at Stefan that said they would be talking about this later. "Will you go with me, Isabelle?"

A small smile formed on the elder vampires lips and she nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"I'll call you to let you know when and where."

Isabelle handed Elena's keys back and she and Elijah disappeared silently into the shadows.

* * *

It only took them minutes to reach the hotel they had booked a room at. Isabelle showered and when she joined Elijah back in the main room she curled up on her bed and glanced at where he sat with her laptop. "Do you know where Nik has your family?" Isabelle asked.

"I do not, no. I'm going to need you to get it out of him. After the sacrifice when Niklaus is changing that's when you are going to channel the witches and incapacitate him. I need to keep him down long enough for us to get the location of my family out of him and then I'll stake him."

"We need to go to the old witches house so I can contact the witches and get them to let me channel them."

"We can do that tomorrow," Elijah said, moving to sit beside Isabelle.

"I miss simpler times," Isabelle said. "No insane brothers, or curses to break. Do you remember the first time you brought me to America after I turned. My accent got me weird looks everywhere."

Elijah chuckled softly. "What do you want to do when this is all over, Bella. For me this is all about getting my family back. Whats next for you?"

"I hope I'll have a chance to get to know Elena, she's like the sister that Katerina never was but other than that I go wherever you do. You're my family, Elijah."

Elijah pulled Isabelle close into him and placed a kiss on her head. He held like that while they both fell asleep. He wondered briefly before sleep claimed him how Isabelle would fit in with his family. Rebekah he knew she got along with before Klaus daggered in the 20's. He smiled at the image of Kol and Isabelle in the same room, I'd be a miracle if they made through the night without ripping each other apart.

* * *

A/N: Posted on 25/04/2014. Ruby x.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Isabelle rose early the next morning and dressed quietly leaving Elijah sleeping peacefully. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called Elena.

"Hello," Elena answered sounding sleepy.

"Did I wake you?" Isabelle asked.

"No," Elena answered quickly and then yawned. Isabelle laughed.

"You're a terrible liar, Elena."

"Was there a reason for you calling other than insulting me?"

"Some people would consider that a compliment," Isabelle said.

"Bella," Elena growled her name.

"Okay, okay," Isabelle responded easily and Elena could hear the laughter in her voice. "Niklaus wants to meet you and I put him off until today but I don't think I can do it again without arousing his suspicion."

"Do I really have a choice?" Elena asked in a manner she meant to be rhetorical but Isabelle answered.

"Of course, if you really don't want to do this I'll find a way to get you out of it."

"I thought you couldn't do that without making Klaus suspicious?"

"I can't."

Elena's breath came out in a long whoosh. "Call Klaus, arrange to meet. I don't want to make this any harder for you than it has to be, Isabelle."

"Okay," Isabelle said and then as an after thought she continued. "Thank you." Isabelle wasn't used to thanking people nor apologizing, something her time with Niklaus had taught her.

When she hung up with Elena, after telling her to meet her at the Grill, she called Niklaus. Isabelle told him that she was taking Elena to the Grill in town and told him to meet her there when he could. She ended the call once she had given him directions.

* * *

Elena was already waiting for Isabelle outside the Grill when she got there.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Isabelle greeted her descendant. Elena lowered her sunglasses and glowered at Isabelle before turning and walking inside. Isabelle chuckled and followed. Elena pulled a chair out but Isabelle stopped her.

She took hold of Elena's arm and steered her to a booth in the back. Isabelle gestured for Elena to sit and slid in beside her effectively blocking Elena in. Elena removed her sunglasses and jacket before turning to Isabelle who was scanning the bar warily. "Care to explain?" Elena asked, gesturing to Bella and herself referring to why Isabelle had picked a booth and made Elena take the inside seat.

"Niklaus is not going to expect you to have come willingly. Its just good sense for me to have a picked a spot where you can't get away from me. Its little things like that that Niklaus will notice."

Elena nodded. "When will he be here?" she asked.

"He didn't give me a time. We have to wait until he comes no matter how long it takes. Its all very Niklaus, he like to exercise his control whenever the opportunity arises."

Isabelle had not been kidding Elena thought when it finally turned one pm. They had been sat in the booth three and a half hours and so far there was no sign of him. "I'm getting hungry," Elena told Isabelle, whose eyes flickered carefully around the bar before getting up silently and letting Elena out. "You want anything?"

Isabelle shook her head, no but remained standing while she waited for Elena to return. Once Elena was sat back in the booth Isabelle waved a busboy over. "Will you get me a whiskey, neat," Isabelle requested.

"I'm a busboy, not a waiter besides I'd need to see some ID before I serve you anything."

Isabelle turned to face him looking him straight in the eye. "You're gonna go ahead and get me a whiskey, free of charge for your lack of manners and you won't need to see an ID." The busboy dazedly repeated her words back before going to do as Isabelle had compelled him.

"You compelled him?" Elena questioned, and despite trying not a little bit of judgment leaked into her tone.

"Yes," Isabelle answered simply.

Elena opened her mouth to respond but the busboy returned then, depositing Isabelle's drink on the table and leaving quickly looking markedly uncomfortable. "But why?" Elena asked Isabelle once he had gone. Isabelle didn't answer straight away. Her eyes were fixed on two vampires that had located themselves just a few tables away.

"Why not?" asked a voice from behind them. Elena turned her head surprised. Isabelle frowned but she forced a smile as she slid from the booth gracefully and turned to face him.

"Nik," she greeted warmly engulfing him in a hug.

"So this is her?" Niklaus asked as he and Isabelle slid back into the booth. Isabelle merely nodded and Elena swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing uneasily, looking down and pushing her plate away from her. "If she didn't have a heartbeat I would have sworn she was Katerina."

Isabelle glowered at the name of her deceitful sister and Niklaus laughed. "Speaking of Katerina. Where did you leave her?" Isabelle asked.

"I compelled her to stay in my hotel room. I may have suggested she stab herself repeatedly in the leg with a dagger, just something to pass the time for her." Niklaus's smile was devilish. He then turned to Elena and began questioning her. He was less than happy when he found out she was dating a vampire. It was close to an hour later when Niklaus got up from the table. "And one more thing, Isabelle. I think it would be best if Elena stayed with you for the time being." Isabelle nodded and if Elena wanted to protest she didn't let on.

As soon as Niklaus had left the bar Elena opened her mouth to speak but Isabelle shook her head. Thirty seconds later the two vampires Isabelle had spotted earlier got up and followed Niklaus out. Once they were gone Isabelle turned to Elena. "That went better than I thought it would. I suspected when he found out about Stefan he would drag you from the bar kicking and screaming. At least if you are staying with me and Elijah we can do this civilized."

"Stefan is never going to agree to this," Elena said.

"Leave Stefan to me," Isabelle said. "I'll make sure he isn't a problem."

Elena let out a sigh and twisted in her seat so she was facing Isabelle as well. "Stefan and I have been having problems for a little while." Isabelle merely raised an eyebrow in question. "My biological father came to town and it turned out Jer and I come from a line of vampire hunters. Stefan wants me to take his blood so I survive the Sacrifice and my father has made it clear where he stands on vampires. I'm so confused. I feel like I'd be betraying my family and turning my back on my lineage if I turned. Like I'd be betraying who I'm meant to be."

"Elena, you have to do what feels right for you. Forget tradition and family expectations. Do what you think is right but don't forget while your father may come from a line of vampire hunters, your mothers side of the family was producing vampires long before a Gilbert picked up a stake. I'm breathing proof of that." Elena nodded, deep in thought. Isabelle slid from the booth and indicated for Elena to do the same. "Come on, I'll drop you at home to pack and while you do that I'll go explain to Stefan that you'll be staying with me at Niklaus's request."

Elena smiled at Isabelle thankfully and slid from her seat. Isabelle had given her a lot to think about so Elena was silent during the drive to her house and she was so distracted she waved absently at her ancestor when Isabelle told her she'd be back for her in half an hour.

Isabelle watched Elena wander inside, shutting the door behind her and she smiled. She wasn't one for getting her hopes up but if Elena decided to turn Isabelle might just get the sister she always wanted. Isabelle pulled the car away heading across town to the Salvatore Boarding house. Only now she was heading for their home did she think it was a little weird that Stefan had not interfered with today's meeting.

* * *

She killed the engine just feet from the front door and casually walked inside without knocking. It was an unspoken rule of of Isabelle, it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Isabelle turned the corner into the kitchen and what she saw froze her in her tracks, Elena's car keys slipping through her fingers.

The sound of them hitting the floor was what altered the pair to the fact she was there. Stefan and Caroline pulled apart. Stefan stepped away from her and Caroline slid from the counter into her feet. Isabelle grabbed the keys from the floor and bolted out into the hallway. "Isabelle," Stefan called, following her with Caroline behind him. "You can't tell Elena. This is the first this has happened and it would be better if she heard it from me."

Stefan hadn't caught up with Isabelle when she barreled straight into Damon, who caught her and steadied her. Stefan froze when he saw his brother.

"What can't she tell Elena?" Damon asked, but looking at the guilty expressions on Stefan's and Caroline's faces he could guess. He just need it confirming.

"They were kissing," Isabelle spat, sounding disgusted on Elena behalf.

"Cheating on Elena? Brother I am shocked," Damon said, tutting mockingly at his brother.

"Caroline and I have been having feelings for each other for a while, we were going to tell Elena ourselves. You weren't mean to see!" he told Isabelle. "What were you doing here anyway?" Stefan's tone turned accusing now.

"Don't you turn this on me," Isabelle growled at him. "You're the one who cheated. I came here to tell you Nik wants Elena to stay with me until after the sacrifice and Elena wanted you to know so you wouldn't worry. He requested you keep your distance, he doesn't want anything getting in the way, but after this I don't think that will be a problem."

"You're going to tell her?" Stefan demanded. Isabelle gave a 'well, duh' look. She turned heading for the door when Damon stopped her.

"Isabelle?" She turned her head back to look at him. "You'll make sure she knows I knew nothing about this and that she is safe?" Damon requested. Isabelle nodded, smiling lightly at him. She leveled one last glare at Stefan and Caroline before stepping out the door.

* * *

When she pulled back up outside Elena's house Isabelle called Elijah. She explained what had happened and sought out his advice. When she ended the call with Elijah she sent Elena a text to let her know she was outside. She knew what she was about to do would be hard as she watched Elena make her way down the path towards the car with a small smile on her face. What Isabelle had to tell her would break her heart but she owed it to her as a friend and more importantly as her family.

* * *

A/N: Posted on 30/04/2014. All outfits are on my profile. Okay so I'm split over keeping Klaus alive or just killing him off in the sacrifice. So I'm gonna let you guys decide. Poll on my profile and it will be closing Sunday. Ruby x.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Elena waved good bye to her brother and her aunt Jenna and closed the front door behind her. She shifted her bag on her shoulder making her way to where Isabelle was waiting in the car. Isabelle climbed out and walked around the car to meet her. The expression on the vampires face made Elena's step falter.

She broke eye contact and continued towards her. "You okay?" Elena asked her ancestor when she reached her.

Isabelle shifted against her car looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just come from the Salvatore boarding house."

Elena's heart jumped in her throat at Isabelle's words. "Did something happen to Stefan?" Elena felt a wave of guilt and shame. How could she have forgotten about her boyfriend? Because she had been thinking about Elijah, that was why! She was just getting to know Isabelle, she want to think about the damage she would do if she acted on the desires she felt for Elijah.

"Stefan's fine," Isabelle said and something about her tone made Elena stomach twist with unease.  
"Okay," Elena drew the word out slowly.

Isabelle unconsciously licked her lips and let out a sigh like people did when they were about to impart bad news. The sick unease in Elena's stomach worsened. "I caught him kissing Caroline."

Elena's bag slipped from her shoulder but she barely seemed to notice. Of all the thing she expected Isabelle to say that had definitely been the last. Isabelle stepped forward and put her hands on Elena shoulders. "Hey, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah," Elena answered and blinked still feeling disorientated. "Take me to the boarding house."

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked. She didn't want to make any decisions for Elena but she wasn't sure if that was best idea.

"If what you're saying is true I need to hear it from him." Isabelle nodded and stepped back opening the car for Elena who climbed in without saying a word. She picked up Elena's bag and slung it the back before climbing in as well.

The drive to the boarding house was quiet and a little uneasy. Isabelle had barely even killed the engine before Elena was out and stomping towards the house. Isabelle paused watching her slightly amused. Isabelle wasn't in a rush as she eased herself out from behind the wheel and followed her inside. Isabelle only had to think about she had felt when she had found out about Katerina and Trevor. She had never truly loved him, but the betrayal of her sister still stung now. She never really got the closure she need, she got over it in the end but the process could have gone much quicker. So with that in mind Isabelle followed Elena inside at a pace that was almost lazy.

She reached the living room just in time to see Elena slap Caroline across the face. Caroline turned her head back towards her friend and she let out a growl. Isabelle was across the room faster than Elena could follow. She had Caroline a foot in the air, pinned to the wall. "You lay one hand on her and I'll personally rip it off and make sure you never find it."

"How could you?" Elena asked them both. "I loved you!" Elena crumbled then, the tears Isabelle had expected when she first told her flowed down Elena's cheeks. Isabella released Caroline with a warning snarl and moved towards Elena.

"Come on, lets get you out of here," Isabelle told Elena, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Just a second," Elena said and wiped her eyes before looking back to Stefan and Caroline.

"Why him, Care? Of all the guys you could have had, why did it have to be my boyfriend?"

Caroline had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Elena. Stefan was good to me after I turned when no one else was. I never meant to fall in love with him."

Elena flinched at Caroline's words. She also felt like a hypocrite. She didn't love Stefan anymore, that fact had been dawning on her over the last couple of days. Ever since she met Elijah. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. She would never have acted on it though, not while she was with Stefan. She pulled herself up to her full height and leveled a glare at them. "Stay away from me," she spat and then turned on her heel.

Isabelle followed her without a word. Elena held her hand up for the car keys once they were outside and Isabelle tossed them to her lightly and climbed in the car beside her.

Elijah was not in the hotel suite when they arrived much to Elena's relief. She had never been attracted to a taken man before. She never had to control herself or keeping her feelings a secret. She sincerely hoped Isabelle never picked up on her attraction to Elijah, she'd be so embarrassed if she did. Elena had unpacked and was sat watched TV with Isabelle when Elijah came back.

Isabelle instantly got up and made her way to him as he shrugged his suit jacket off. "How did it go with Niklaus?" Isabelle asked, as she poured her making a scotch.

"Nkilaus is tiresome," Elijah said with a sigh. "The last five hundred have not altered him at all."

Isabelle let out a laugh, placing the glass in the Elijah's hand before she sat back down. Elena eased herself up from the sofa. "I'm gonna call it a night," she told them bee lining for her bedroom. Part of her wanted to get away from Elijah before she did something crazy like jump on him. The other more rational part of her mind thought the couple might want some privacy. While Elena drifted off to sleep trying her hardest not to think about kissing Elijah, back in the living room Isabelle was filling him in on the drama of the day.

"So they are over?" Elijah asked, trying not to let his happiness at the news show.

"Yeah, but you might want to tone down the glee there Elijah," Isabelle told him with a smile before standing and turning the TV off. "I think she'd really hurt but at least something good came from today."

Elijah stood following her towards the bedroom. "Whats that?" he asked.

"Now you'll be able to make a move on Elena."

Elijah let out a nervous laugh. "What makes you think I want to?" he questioned, stripping out of his shirt and tossing it at Isabelle. She was always hounding him for him shirts, she said they were comfy to sleep in. He dropped in trousers and climbed into bed waiting for Isabelle.

Isabelle slid his shirt on, the quickly ditched the rest of her clothes before climbing in beside him. "Oh, please, Elijah. You're not fooling any one. I've seen the way you look at her."

Elena's eyes shot open at the sound of the bed springs groaning in the next room as Isabelle got comfy. She did not want to think about the having sex. She had no idea that was the last thing that would be happening in that room.

Elena woke slowly the next morning to the sound of the radio floating under her door. She slip from her bed and padded across the room. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Elijah was sitting up straight in a chair and Isabelle was dancing lightly around the kitchen wearing nothing but Elijah's shirt from yesterday. She had to resist the urge to screw her eyes shut, put her fingers in her ear and sing 'la la' as loud as she could. Instead she settle for gluing her eyes to the floor and making her way silently to the little kitchen area.

Isabelle turned around to grin at her and Elijah lowered his paper. "I made you breakfast," Isabelle told her sounding proud. Elena attempted a smile but she knew it was a twisted grimace at best.

She ate her breakfast of eggs and bacon silently. Elijah stood abruptly half way through and declared he was leaving. Elena opened her mouth to ask if she had been chewing too loudly but instantly shut it again when Isabelle laughed, her eyes filled with mirth. She said something to Elijah too fast for Elena to catch. Elijah dropped a kiss to the top of Isabelle's head and left.

"What did I miss?" Elena asked.

Isabelle let out another laugh. "Nothing," Isabelle said. "Elijah was just being ridiculous that's all. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Before what happened I'd having been spending as much time with Stefan as possible but now..." she trailed off. "I did have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay shoot," Isabelle said before taking a mouthful of coffee.

"I've thought about what I want to do next when this is over and it dawned on me, I do want there to be a next. I want to live after the sacrifice is over. I was up a lot of the night thinking about it and I want you to give me your blood before this happens."

Isabelle frowned and swallowed her coffee. "Are you sure? I mean there is no going back from that."

"I've thought a lot about it and I know this is what I want. I want to be alive when this is over."

Isabelle nodded slowly. "Okay. How about if this is still what you want the day of the sacrifice then I'll do it but take the next few days to make sure you are certain about this."

Elena conceded with a nod and drank her own coffee. "Okay so back to what we were originally talking about. What do you fancy doing today?"

"This might seem a bit boring but I thought we could hang out at the grill, have a few drinks play some pool. Its been a long time since I've actually acted like a teenager and just hung out."

"Then let's do it," Isabelle said, pulling Elena to her feet and off into her bedroom to get dressed.

Two hours later Elena and Isabelle walked into the grill. Elena waved at Matt as they headed for the bar. "Who's the cute bartender?" Isabelle asked.

"Matt?" Elena let out a laugh. "He's cool, football captain and a really great guy."

Isabelle beamed at her and Elena let the thought that if Isabelle and Matt got together then she could make a move on Elijah. Elena immediately shook her head to get rid of these thoughts as they reached the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous," Isabelle greeted Matt who flushed.

"Hey," he responded with a smile. "Elena." He gave her nod. "What can I get you?"

"A bottle of tequila and two glasses."

Matt raised an eyebrow but got what Isabelle requested. Elena picked up the glasses and Isabelle grabbed the bottle, putting a fifty down on the bar. "In a bit, handsome," she said to Matt before following Elena to the pool tables

"What was that?" Elena asked, a little hurt on Elijah's behalf.

"What?" Isabelle asked confused as she set up the balls.

"What just happened with Matt!" She pointed to the bar over her shoulder with her thumb.

"A little flirting never hurt anyone," Isabelle said. "Besides your friend Matt is hot."

Elena let out a laugh and the two girls began drinking the Tequila and playing pool.

Two hours later and both girls had ditched their jackets and heels and were dancing around the table as they played. Elena took a shot and missed which made Isabelle roar with laughter.

Elena frowned and straightened up about to shoot a witty retort at Isabelle. Her words died in her throat when she saw who had just walked into the bar. Stefan and Caroline hadn't spotted Elena yet.

Isabelle was in front of her in a moment and handed her another shot glass. "They aren't here," she whispered. "We're just two regular teenage girls, getting drunk and having fun."

Elena nodded and they both knocked back their shots. Stefan and Caroline were with Bonnie and they sat just a few booths from the two girls.

Isabelle and Elena proceeded to get louder and drunker. When Elijah came in an hour after Isabelle let out a squeal of excitement and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"You've have a productive day I see?" Elijah asked with a chuckle.

Elena nodded, smilingly a little stupidly due to the drink. "Yes, Elena wanted to do something normal for a teenager. What's more normal than getting drunk and shooting some pool?"

Elena swayed feeling a little nauseous at seeing Isabelle in Elijah's arms. Isabelle moved away from him and Elijah caught her before she fell. "Mission accomplished, shall we head home now?" Elijah asked.

"One moment," Isabelle said, fishing a pen from her bag and grabbed a napkin. Matt smiled as she approached the bar.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest vampire in the bar." Isabelle grinned cheekily and Matt smiled back.

"Watch it," Isabelle warned. "Barbie will get jealous." Matt let out a laugh. Isabelle scribbled down her number on the napkin. "Here, call me."

Isabelle swayed her hips a little more as she walked away. Elijah eyed her suspiciously, when she returned. "The human bar tender?" Elijah had never seen Isabelle take an interest in a man before, human or vampire.

"What? He's cute."

Elijah shrugged, Isabelle was like his little sister if she felt she was ready to date who was he to stop her. Isabelle followed Elijah, who was carrying a now sleeping Elena, from the bar.

* * *

A/N: Posted on 01/02/2014. So sorry I haven't been updating. These chapter are just leading up to Kol coming into it and I'm finding them harder to write then I thought I would. I will at some point get round to putting outfits for this story on my profile. Ruby x.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Isabelle was sat on the sofa beside Matt as Elena peered vacantly out the window. The full moon hung low in the sky and they all knew Niklaus could turn up at any moment to take Elena. "I can't believe how quickly this has come around," Elena said quietly.

"You still have a choice Elena," Elijah said, stepping forward and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"And what's the alternative?" she asked turning, Elijah's hand dropped and hung by his side. "I'll die." Elijah and Isabelle both flinched. Matt took Isabelle's hand, she smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze thanking him. Matt and Isabelle had one date, which was great. They both got on really well but the kiss at the end had been a disaster. There was no chemistry there, but they had become inseparable. Elena was still confused, although she knew Isabelle and Matt were hanging out she didn't know about the sort of date so she was still having an internal battle over her feelings for Elijah. "I've made my mind up, this is what I want."

Isabelle released Matt's hand and made her way to Elena. Without a word she let her face transform, biting open her wrist easily and holding it out for Elena. Elena swallowed hard, but soldiered herself. Blood would soon be her main source of sustenance. She took Isabelle's wrist and took a deep pull of her blood. It wasn't as gross as she expected, Isabelle's blood seemed to sing in her veins making her feel a little stronger already.

She let Isabelle's wrist go, and Elijah was there with a towel which he immediately put over the wound to stop the bleeding and speed up the healing. Isabelle smiled up at him and placed a quick kiss to his cheek silently thanking him. Elena quickly averted her eyes, her stomach doing its usual twisted that occurred when ever she saw Isabelle and Elijah doing anything remotely intimate.

Isabelle took her seat back beside Matt and Elena curled herself into the chair. Elijah stood by the window in Elena's previous position. What was going to happen that night seemed to hang in the air around them, none of them could ignore it. It had been agreed that Matt would stay in the Salvatore house until it was all over. The house was still in Elena's name so no uninvited vampire could get in, Isabelle was sure he would be safe there.

Isabelle had gone up to the old abandoned house where the Bennett which had burned. It had taken a little persuading, but once the spirits were sure of Isabelle's intentions in bringing Niklaus down they had easily giving her their allegiance.

Elijah and Isabelle had sat down after arriving in town and talked about this night. They both knew that Niklaus would say and do anything to save his own skin. And while Elijah was her elder and she respected him, he did have a weakness when it came to his family.

_"Are you sure you can do it?" Isabelle asked, looking up at Elijah from where she laid on the sofa with her head in his lap._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Niklaus will use your family against you. He'll make you think twice about killing him. I'm not doubting you all I'm asking is can you go up against the temptation of him offering your family to you and still hand him over to me?"_

_Elijah frowned. "Niklaus is manipulative and selfish to his core. If he does offer me our family it will come with conditions, and he will always hold the threat of daggering us over our head. No, we will never be truly until Niklaus is dead. I have faith that you can get the information we need before you kill him."_

_Isabelle nodded closing her eyes._

Elena's task would be the hardest one of all, Elijah had to take Niklaus down and Isabelle had to kill him. But what Elena had to do was stand still and let him literally drain the life from her. Elena was going to die tonight, she would come back as a vampire but her human life would be over. She would need to mourn it, despite all gifts and advantages vampire life would bring her Isabelle knew Elena would miss being human.

The door flung open then, slamming against the wall loudly making the two humans in the room jump. Isabelle rolled her eyes at Niklaus flare for being dramatic. Niklaus entered the room a moment later with a witch and vampire behind him. Isabelle unconsciously moved in front of Matt as if her 5 foot 3 frame could hide his 5 foot ten one. The movement did not go unnoticed by Niklaus who grinned evilly. "New boyfriend, Isabelle?" he quipped, moving across the room not waiting for an answer. Elijah tensed to move as Niklaus closed in on Elena. Isabelle held her hand up a little at her waist. The message was clear, _don't move. _Elijah froze but looked decided uncomfortable at having Nik so close to Elena.

"You ready, my dear?" Nik asked. The question itself was simple but his tone made it more of a command than a question.

"I'm ready," Elena said, stepping forward.

Matt did as they had planned and stepped out from behind Isabelle. "No!"

Niklaus turned to Matt with a smirk. "I wouldn't," Nik warned. "No reason for you to die, too."

Matt looked at Elena for a moment before Isabelle reached for him and pushed her friend easily behind her.

"It's okay," Elena said to Matt, then turned to Niklaus. "I'll go with you. No one needs to get hurt."

The vampire Niklaus had brought along took Elena's arm and pulled her along behind the witch, Greta. Nik followed them out last, with one last smirk at everyone in the room.

* * *

Nik stepped into his hotel room. Katerina was still tied to the chair where he had left her. Niklaus sits down and opens his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Katerina asked unable to keep quiet any longer. "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta," Klaus answered, looking at Jules who is transitioning. "It's almost time."

* * *

Elena was following Greta through the woods, the vampire beside her walking too fast causing Elena to trip trying to keep up. "Where are we going?" Elena asked Greta.

"This way," she responded not really giving anything away. Elena trips again on a rock this time.

"God, I can't see anything," Elena complained.

Greta lit fire all around them. Elena saw two figures standing. One is Niklaus, the other is Katerina who is trapped in a ring of fire. There was also a female werewolf trapped in the same manner as Katerina. Greta flicked her wrist and another circle of fire springs up around Elena.

Elena paced uneasily back and forward in her circle of fire. She felt more and more anxious by the minute. She wanted to ask Niklaus what was taking so long but she knew that would be pointless.

Jules groaned and Elena turned her head to look at her. Greta pushed Jules down to the ground without even touching her. "What's happening to me?" Jules asked.

Greta's tone and expression didn't change when she answered. "I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

"Greta," Elena said getting her attention. "Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order."

Niklaus smirked. "Glad to know I still have a dance partner."

Niklaus led Greta up to the alter she had set up, pulling the moon stone from his pocket. "I've got the moonstone. I've spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

Niklaus handed the moonstone to Greta who took it, looking up at the sky. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked Niklaus.

"I remember."

Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed and Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Niklaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules is still on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked rhetorically, looking down at Jules. The ring of fire around her dispersed. Jules eyes turned yellow and she used her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. But Niklaus got the upper hand and pinned Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules took a final breath with tears strumming down her face before she died. Niklaus breathed heavily as he held her bloody heart in his hands. Elena looked on horrified.

Greta continued chanting a spell while Niklaus held Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing blood into the flames.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked.

"It's working," Greta told him with a smile.

Elena watched them from a distance. Niklaus stepped away from Greta and approached the ring of fire containing Katherine. "Hello, Katerina," Klaus said with a wicked smile. Katerina got up from the ground facing him with a look of defiance. She would not show him she was scared. "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispelled the ring of fire surround Katerina. Katerina cast a long look in Elena's direction. Making a split second decision, knowing it will likely be her last, Katerina decided to give her sister the shot at happiness she deserved. By saving Elena.

Moving at vampire speed Katerina appeared behind Greta, letting a ferocious scream before tearing into the witches neck. Greta let out a blood curdling scream that's made Elena want to curl into a ball with her hands over her ears, as if that would make this nightmare end. Nikaus followed Katerina only a second later and drove a stake into her back, before pulling her off Greta, who fell to the fall with an ungraceful thump.

Katerina let out a gasp as Niklaus released her. She looked up into Elena eyes and mouthed the words, _I tried. _Niklaus flipped Katerina back over and hunched over her, she snarled at Nik, one last act of defiance before he plunged the stake into her heart. Katerina's eyes went wide for a moment.

Although there was no love lost between Elena and her ancestor, she still looked away when Katerina's body slumped to the ground, her arm bent out at an impossible angle. Niklaus released his grasp on the stake and stood up, leaving Katerina where she landed.

Greta pulled herself back to standing and continued chanting the next part of the spell. Niklaus stood at her side, almost as if he was anticipating another attempt on her. Greta took the stake from Nik and pours Katerina's blood into the ceremonial bowl. Elena saw something move silently in the shadows behind Nik and Greta.

Elena's eyes met Elijah and Isabelle's over the flames. Isabelle nodded and Elena pushed her chin in defiance. She had Isabelle's blood in her this would all end okay. Niklaus stepped away from Greta approaching Elena. "It's time."

* * *

A/N: Posted on 11/06/2014. Will do the outfits for this story soon, I promise. Ruby x.


End file.
